


Stuck In The Snow

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto get stuck in a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"Jack, stop revving the engine. We're stuck."

"We are not." Jack retorted, pressing the accelerator again, causing the wheels to spin uselessly in the snowdrift.

Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes even though Jack couldn't see them. "Yes, we are. I _told_ you I should have driven. Your driving style is _not_ suited to snow. And certainly not to snow like this."

Jack attempted a glare, but in the face of Ianto's innate logic, it appeared more petulant than authoritative.

Ianto just looked calmly back, unaffected by Jack's pout.

"Okay, fine, we're stuck," Jack huffed a long moment later. "What do you suggest we _do_ about it?"

"Well, normally I'd suggest we get out and dig ourselves out," Ianto said, who had equipped the SUV with a spade for just such circumstances. "But right now?" He looked meaningfully out of the window at the blizzard that was raging all around them. Thankfully, their trip wasn't particularly urgent. The others would be able to handle the Hub alone for a few extra hours, and for once they didn't have a sedated creature in the back. "Right now, I suggest we wait it out."

"Wait it out?"

"Yes, Jack, wait it out."

"So it's just you and me. In the SUV. For as long as it takes?" Jack was grinning now.

Ianto recognised the gleam in Jack's eyes, and considered the situation. They were on a quiet road in the middle of the Welsh countryside, it was beginning to grow dark, and the whirling snow had reduced visibility to practically nought anyway.

"There they are again," he smirked, unclicking his seatbelt, "shivers right down my spine."

Jack's grin grew even wider as he followed suit, twisting around to clamber awkwardly into the back seat, Ianto close behind him.

"Well, you don't look _scared_ …"


End file.
